Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am
| code = 1AFF03 | author = Robert Cochran | director = Winrich Kolbe | rating = 6.5/9}} CTU is locked down while Jack tracks down a lead from Walsh's card. Jamey and Nina run interference with George Mason. David Palmer discovers the source that leaked the story about his son. Kim Bauer is handed off to Ira Gaines. Janet York is taken to the hospital, with Teri Bauer and Alan York following. Episode guide * shoots Mason in the leg with a tranquilizer gun and wrestles him to the couch. Nina Myers tells him he's out of his mind, and is incredulous that he is going to blackmail a district director. Jamey Farrell watches Jack as Tony Almeida calls Division telling them Jack needs to be relived of his command. Jack then confronts Nina about the keycard Walsh gave him, but Nina says she didn't do it. * tells Carl Webb that Maureen Kingsley called him to tell him that Lyle Gibson, the boy who raped his daughter Nicole, was murdered. Carl is not concerned, but Palmer tells him that Maureen is going to publicly accuse his son of the murder. * talks on the phone to Rick and Dan, wanting an update on the Bauer girl. * Meanwhile tells Janet York that they are being kidnapped, and the two escape. Kim calls her mother and tells her she needs to be rescued. Teri calls 9-1-1 as the man claiming to be Alan York looks on. As the two girls run away, Janet is hit by a car. A car drives around Janet in the street while the man shouts at her to get off the road. She starts to stir and sees a man walking down the road. Kim is struggling against Rick and Dan who are carrying her back to their van. Kim screams for them to help Janet but Dan muffles her screams and tells her to shut up. She begs to go back but is told Janet is dead. Rick tells Dan to take it easy and Dan shouts at him to decide whose side he's on. talks with Nina Myers.]] Jack tries to talk to Nina, who walks away from him and he tells her that he knows she's still upset over the mole accusation. He tells her about how he went to see Walsh and he found evidence that led to her. She tells him that he should have thought it through before confronting her. He tells her that Walsh is dead and was killed because he had proof people in the agency are behind the Palmer hit. He tells her that Jamey has the key card and is trying to break it down. He also says that because he trusts the both of them, the three must work together and trust nobody else. tells her husband about the assassination threat.]] At David Palmer's hotel suite, an agent tells him that Agent Pierce wants to talk to him. Palmer tells him that he will in a minute and he gets out his phone. He calls Carl Webb and asks for an update on the Maureen Kingsley situation. Webb tells him that it's barely been half an hour since he had told him about it. Palmer tells him he needs him to find out as much as possible now and that he wants to hear something by four. He hangs up as Sherry walks in. She asks where he was and he tells her that he went for a drive to get away from everything. She tells him about the assassination threat and he smiles and says that he thought all the fuss had been about something serious. In CTU, Tony tells Jack that he has been screening the passenger list and seat 2B was free however the ticketing file says that first class was full. Jack tells him to get Rayburn to work on it. Nina calls Jack over to Jamey's station and tells him that Jamey got something off the keycard. She says she found an address, 18166 San Fernando Road but Jack isn't sure what it means so he asks her to crosscheck it with Palmer's schedule. She tells him that he isn't going anywhere near it and hasn't been anywhere near it. He says that he will check up the address himself and that he needs Nina at CTU. As Jack walks across CTU, Jamey tells Nina that she can't access the decryption software for some reason. After checking, Nina says that the phones are down too before realizing that it's a lockdown. Jack walks back to Jamey's desk and tells her that Mason was there and to hide the keycard while he leaves. Nina says that she'll handle Mason. places CTU on lockdown.]] Mason tells Nina that CTU is in Official Lockdown on the authority of District Command. She tries to argue with him but he says that it is just standard procedure since two agents were killed that night. When he asks where Jack is, she says she doesn't know. In another part of CTU, a guard is standing watch on a door. Jack sees him and walks up to him saying he needs some work from his car. The guard doesn't let him past so he drops his keys and while the guard is going to pick them up, Jack punches him and knocks him unconscious. He walks out the door. George Mason is on the main floor talking to the CTU staff. He tells them that he assumes they're all familiar with lock-down procedures and that they must remain in the building with all communication monitored. He tells them to continue working on any available systems until otherwise notified. Nina walks over to Tony and asks him if he called Mason in to which he answers yes, saying that Jack is out of control. He says that two agents were killed and Jack was there when it happened. When Nina says that he can't believe Jack had anything to do with that, Tony says he doesn't know what to believe. Nina says she would hate to think any of what Tony had done was down to rivalry with Jack over her. He tells her to think what she wants. The security guard Jack knocked down comes to Mason and tells him that Jack escaped. Mason asks Nina where he went and she says she doesn't know. emphasizes to Senator Palmer about the seriousness of the threat.]] Senator Palmer is sitting in his suite when Agent Pierce asks if he could talk to him. When Palmer signals for him to come in, Pierce tells him that he doesn't think he appreciates the seriousness of the threat. Palmer tells him that he gets serious threats every morning with his orange juice, so Pierce tells him that this one is a professional from overseas. When the senator asks who's behind it, Pierce says that he doesn't know but he says that there may be some connection into the plane explosion and the assassination threat. When asked what they do know, Pierce says that the people who want Palmer dead are serious people and they want him dead today. Keith Palmer asks his dad if he wanted to see him. David wanted to make sure he was all right. Keith offers to watch some T.V. with him, but David declines since nothing good is on. : "We need to shut her up for good."]] Kim pleads to go back and get Janet. The guys refuse at first, but then Dan slams on his breaks. He says that they should go back, because if she's not dead, she can I.D. them and that they need to "shut her up for good". After Kim yells out, Rick strikes her and begins to tie her up with duct tape. While on their way to get the girls, Alan York and Teri Bauer are pulled over on a bridge. Alan attempts to get out of the car, but is told to get back in. Teri tells him about the 9-1-1 call. He says he will verify it. While calling it in, Alan gets out of the vehicle and is arrest for disobeying a police officer. Ironically, the van carrying Kim (bound and gagged with duct tape in the back) drives right past Teri and Alan. George Mason brings Nina Myers into a conference room and tells her about the deaths of Scott Baylor and Richard Walsh. George asks if she knows where Jack is, but she continues to deny knowing his location. Nina tells George about the $200,000 missing from an account that has George's fingerprints on it. George replies that the trouble Jack is in, that the missing money won't raise an eyebrow. He tells her that Jack is going down, and it doesn't mean she should. George tells Nina that he knows about the affair. He asks one more time if she knows where Jack is, but she remains quiet. Jack calls Teri, but before the call comes through, Teri gets out of the car and confronts the officer, leaving her phone behind her in the car. Jack leaves a message checking up on Kim. Jack arrives at the location he is investigating. Jack enters the building and sees Greg Penticoff but he runs when he sees Jack. Jack pursues, but Penticoff shoots some cover fire and the sound is heard by Officer Jessie Hampton, who calls for back up. shows Jessie Hampton his I.D.]] As Officer Hampton pulls into the driveway, Penticoff runs by her. When Jack exits, Hampton stops him. Jack says he is a federal agent and Hampton asks for I.D. She reluctantly agrees to help him and the pursuit continues. The two enter the next building. On the bridge, Teri picks up her phone and calls Jack. Jack's phone rings, which draws gun fire from Penticoff. Jack turns his phone off and the pursuit continues. The confirmation for back up comes in over Hampton's radio. Jack asks her to turn it off. At CTU, George continues to pressure Nina into giving Jack's location. He tells her that she should be a lot further in CTU if not for Jack. Nina still claims that she does not know Jack's location. Jack and Hampton continue chasing Penticoff when a janitor enters the hallway. He barely gets to the floor before Penticoff fires more shots. Hampton tells the janitor to stay where he is. 's body lays as an ambulance comes into view.]] Dan and Rick's van moves slowly down the road when Janet's motionless body comes into view. Kim, still gagged, cries in the back seat and Rick tries to convince Dan not to go through with it. Dan cocks the gun and sticks it through the window, readying it to fire. He rolls the van alongside of Janet but then an ambulance pulls into view. Dan pulls the gun in, and drives off, furious. One of Mason's men tells Tony Almeida that he will keep him up to date. Nina walks out of the break room and Jamey Farrell approaches her. Nina tells her that George will talk to her and to remember that the two of them and Jack work in confidence. Nina expresses that George will say anything but to not be intimidated. Bauer and Hampton climb a set of stairs and they move down a narrow hallway. They hear wood creaking on the floor above them and Jack follows the sound. He then sees Penticoff running into the other building. tells his wife about Kingsley's accusations about Keith.]] David Palmer is on the phone with Carl Webb. Carl gives him the name George Ferragamo. Palmer says he knows the name and that if Carl finds out more info that he should call him on the "802" number only. Palmer leaves the room and his wife mentions that he's spent a lot of time making phone calls. She wants to know what's going on. He tells her that the call from Maureen Kingsley that morning was about old history. He tells Sherry that Maureen is saying that their son Keith, murdered the boy who raped their daughter, Nicole. Sherry exclaims that the coroner's report showed it was suicide. David said he put Carl on it, and the name he came up with was Keith's therapist, George Ferragamo. Alan York sits handcuffed on the bridge and Teri tries to get Alan out of the charge. An operator informs the officer that an emergency call was placed 30 minutes ago. He uncuffs Alan and they move on. takes Jessie Hampton hostage.]] Bauer and Hampton move outside as an L.A.P.D. helicopter arrives over the area. Jack instructs Hampton to cover the exit while he goes around. Jack sees Penticoff running as the helicopter spot lights him. Penticoff fires a shot as Jack dives for cover. Hampton pushes the janitor from earlier down to the ground as Penticoff gets behind her and takes her hostage. Jack searches when he hears Penticoff trying to get him to come out into the open. Hampton pleads for him not to do it. As Jack approaches him he starts to lower his gun but he tells Hampton in Spanish, "When my gun hits the ground, move." Jack lowers his gun and drops it. Hampton moves as a shot rings out. Jack takes Penticoff to the ground and asks for her cuffs. But he discovers her lying motionless bleeding from the neck. Teri and Alan are driving when they spot an ambulance moving down the street. They spot a homeless woman and ask her what happened. She tells them that a girl was laying in the street and that St. Mark's Hospital was closest. They drive off. ]] A car approaches Rick and Dan. A man named Ira Gaines steps out. He asks where the other one is and Dan says they killed her. He asks if Kim has been any problem and Rick says she hasn't. Ira takes Kim saying that she will be fine if she listens and follows his directions. An agent brings Jamey Farrell to Mason. George tries to get Jamey to give Jack's location. George gets a call and says Jack's name surfaced on a police frequency. He lifts the lockdown. Jessie Hampton is brought onto the ambulance. She is dead. Many officers gather around as Jack looks distraught. Jack asks for a few minutes with Penticoff. He gets it. Penticoff asks Bauer to break him out but Jack says that won't happen. Penticoff addresses Jack by his last name. Jack is wondering how Penticoff knows his name. Then Penticoff says if Jack ever wants to see Kim, he will get him out of this. Jack attacks Penticoff, forcing the officers to restrain him. Split screen: Jack stares after Penticoff as he is placed into a police car. Kim, gagged, sits in the back of Gaines's car. David and Sherry embrace. Teri and Alan drive to St. Mark's Hospital. Jack runs through the alleys back to his car and speeds out of the driveway. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Yolonda Ross as Jessie Hampton * John Hawkes as Greg Penticoff * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * James MacDonald as Officer * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * John Cothran Jr as Kiley Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Wiley Pickett as Simms * Kathy Byron as Woman * Mike Siegel as Agent * Johnny Vasquez as Janitor Uncredited * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Troy Gilbert as Jack Bauer (stunt double) * Joel Huggins as CTU worker * Claudette James as Jessie Hampton (stunt double) * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Jacque Parson as Eileen * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Cast and crew * Michael Massee receives the first credit in the guest star list in this episode, and every subsequent episode he appears in. Story and script *Three deleted scenes from this episode are featured on the 24: Season One: Special Edition DVD: **While searching 18166 San Fernando Road, Officer Hampton mentions to Jack that she heard Senator Palmer's security was recently doubled, and asks if their suspect is related. Hampton says that she met him once when he came to her school, and he made a big impression on her. **Officer Hampton talks to Jack while on a stretcher, begging him to keep Palmer alive before expiring. **Carl Webb shows up in the hotel room of Barry, an official with Mike Hodges' campaign, and threatens to disclose his son Steve's drug use unless Barry tells him where the Keith Palmer story came from. * The first use of "damn it" by Jack is heard in this episode. Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Season 1 *In this episode and the next, Jack Bauer's sidearm is a two-tone . *Officer Jessie Hampton, as well as the other LAPD officers, carry sidearms. *Dan Mounts produces a to shoot Janet on the street, before the ambulance forces him to stop. *Greg Penticoff uses a to fire at Jack Bauer and Officer Hampton, later taking Hampton hostage and shooting her with it. *A shotgun can be seen in Hampton's patrol car. Errors and inconsistencies * When dispatch radios back to the cop that pulled Kevin Carroll & Teri Bauer over, he confirms that a 9-1-1 call was placed from there in the last half hour. But since the 9-1-1 call took place near the end of the previous episode (Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am) and it is now 3:44am, it was closer to 50-60 minutes ago than 30, as the dispatcher claims. * The license plate of Alan York's (Kevin Carroll's) car changes from 4IEH746 to 4TWO520 at the end of the episode. * Actor Mike Siegel's name is misspelled as "Mike Siegal" in the closing credits. * Jack leaves his phone in his car when investigating 18166 San Fernando Road, however it later rings in his pocket when he is pursuing Penticoff. * At one point, Penticoff tells Jack to throw down his gun, and Jack's name appears on the subtitles instead. Appearances *Characters **1-Mary-38 (first appearance) **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Kevin Carroll **Earth **Eileen **Jamey Farrell **George Ferragamo (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Maureen Kingsley (mentioned only) **Jessie Hampton (first appearance) **Kevin (first appearance) **Kiley (first appearance) **George Mason **Dan Mounts **Nina Myers **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Nicole Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Greg Penticoff (first appearance) **Aaron Pierce **Simms (first appearance) **Carl Webb **Alan York (mentioned only) **Janet York **(Homeless woman) (first appearance) **(Hotel agent) (first appearance) **(Third member of Pierce's unit) *Locations **5th Street Bridge (first appearance) **California **Century City **Conference room **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Director's office **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **North America **North Hollywood **Palmer campaign hotel **18166 San Fernando Road (first appearance) **San Fernando Valley **St. Mark's Hospital (mentioned only) **United States of America *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **District **Los Angeles Police Department (first appearance) **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **CTU Chief of Staff **CTU Director **District Director **Officer (first appearance) **Senator *Objects **Ambulance (first appearance) **Beretta 92 **BMW **Car **Computer **Ford **Glock 17 **Gun **Handgun **Helicopter **Motorcycle **Shotgun (first appearance) **Spanish language (first appearance) **Telephone **Television *Events **Keith Palmer scandal **Lockdown (first appearance) See also * 3:00am-4:00am (disambiguation) Day 104 104